At the wrong place, at the wrong time
by psychobunny410
Summary: Someone new comes to the WWE and later causes a wrestler to go a little to far. By to far he goes psycho to try and kill him.
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~I own nothing except the idea and Jenna. So please read & reveiw tell me what  
  
you think good or bad. Enjoy!~~~~~~  
  
This fine day nobody expected something to happen. Happen to the business and to one of the   
  
greatest wrestlers today. At the Bradley Center. "See you tonight. O.K. well your opponent is Chris Jericho. Fine  
  
stipulation one of the best yet.Bye.," said Vince happily , as he ended his telephone conversation. In Chirs'  
  
  
  
lockerroom is him and his tag team partner, Christian. "Hey Chris, did you hear about tonight?" "No, what about  
  
  
  
it Christian? Like I'll be scared about a little match," said Jericho with steer eagerness. "Well Jericho, there's   
  
going to be a new member and I can't join you by ringside." "Why? Who said that Christian?," said Jericho, surpizingly.  
  
"Are you that blond Chris!? Who else but Vince McMahon," snapped Christian.   
  
"Geez Christian get technical . I, King of the World, has a master plan. That will go against Vince," said  
  
Jericho, grinning evily. Later that night before Jericho's match. "Hey Jericho!" "What now assclown? Can't you   
  
see I have a match next, junior!?," said Jericho angerly. " Well Jericho, I have an educated guess on who you're  
  
opponet and our newest member to Raw is going to be," said Nowinski cunningly. "Well then who is it Christopher   
  
Nowinski or are you going to chicken out. Unless you are going to get in my way of my master plan!," said Jericho  
  
now getting frustrated. "O.K. Chris settle down. Besides I'm not warning you but I'll help with this master plan.  
  
Let's make a deal in exchange for my knowledge, I'll help you out. So, is it a deal or not Chris." "The offers tempting.  
  
To tempting. O.K. it's a deal but tell me first." "I overheard Vince say that your opponent is suicidal, homocidal,  
  
and genocidal. But I don't remember his name," said Nowinski. " I heard that saying before but I can't remember  
  
his name either. Now you're part of the deal is complete. Go to my lockerroom and tell Christian that your apart  
  
of my master plan," said Jericho, looking at Nowinski cautiously.  
  
They both went their ways, Jericho towards the ring and Nowinski to Chris' lockerroom. "Hey Christian,  
  
Jericho let me apart of his master plan." "How'd ya do that Christopher?" "I told him what I overheard from  
  
Vince McMahon. Which was about his opponent tonight," said Nowinski. So, Christian told Nowinski on what he had  
  
to do during chris Jericho's match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Next chapter will be Jericho's match and his opponent will be named. Also, his master plan will be  
  
in action but will it work or back fire? Only I know the answer to that. ^_^ Again please read and review~~~~~~~ 


	2. Jericho's Match

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I only own the idea and Jenna. Nothing else so r&r flame me i don't care but   
  
please r&r good or bad ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now the mainevent. Come on out Chris Jericho," said Vince grinningly. Jericho's music hits. "Now that you're   
  
out here, Jericho. You're match will be a hardcore, no dq match and the loser will have to serve the winner for  
  
as long as I say so," said Vince. " WHAT!? No way in hell would the King of the World be a slave for a weakling,"  
  
snapped Jericho angerly. "Well if you say so King. Let's find out if you are the winner after the match. Now come   
  
out Sabu," yelled Vince.  
  
Sabu's music hits and he comes out with a steel chair. In the back. "The match has started Christian." "Hey remeber.  
  
We don't come out to help until the signal Chris, O.K.," said Christian, terrorfilled because of being a hardcore, no  
  
dq match.( Well maybe not terrorfilled) "Sabu has to be one of the best in a hardcore match." "Can't agree with  
  
you more King. But how about the loser has to serve the winner as long as Mr. McMahon says he has to," said J.R.  
  
Just as J.R. said that Sabu did a springboard of a ladder that was in the ring. Out of the ring to the ground landing on   
  
Jericho. 1,2,.....kick out. Jericho picked up a chair and hit Sabu in the head. "King did you see that?! He's still standing  
  
from that shot." "Unbelievable Sabu is truely living up to his names." "What names would that be King?" "Well J.R.  
  
they are suicidal, homicidal, and genocidal."   
  
"Look Chris there's our cue. Are you ready and did you find a weapon," said Christian, tapping the ground with a steel  
  
chair. "Of course Christian. I keep true to my words. Now let's go help Jericho out," said Nowinski, swinging a singapore  
  
cane in hand. Sabu took Jericho in back and was beating his head into everything in sight. A now bloody Jericho was  
  
trying to fight back. Just as Jericho was getting the upper hand again. Sabu took back over and was about to finish  
  
off Chris. Out came Christian and Christopher Nowinski.   
  
"Here comes the pain,Sabu." "Get ready to lose Sabu. Also, Jericho, you're owe me after this is over with." Then after  
  
that was said. Sabu took the beating to a liking and Jericho was starting to fade out from the loss of blood. "You two  
  
suck at beating up people. How about I show you how to do a good job at beating people," said Sabu. "That doesn't sound  
  
good at all." "I know but how can we stand up to him. Also, how much more can Jericho and Sabu take." Just as Chris  
  
Nowinski finished talking.   
  
Sabu took a trash can lid and hit Christian over the head. Which knocked out Christian leaving Chris Nowinski by himself  
  
to take on this psychotic maniac for a person. Chris was trying so hard to get Sabu off his feet so Jericho can win.  
  
"Hey Sabu, how about a deal." "Not this time Nowinski. I just happen to like beating you guys up." "Hey Sabu, don't look   
  
now but Jericho's gone." Sabu turns around and Chris Nowinski cracked Sabu over the head. Which finally caused the  
  
singapore cane to break in half. "Oh man! This can't be happening. I'm going to get my ass kicked. Jericho where'd  
  
the hell you'd go?" "I'm right her Nowinski."   
  
Jericho jumped down with a sledge hammer. "I thought you would let your buddy's get their asses kicked." "You really   
  
need to stop talking. Otherwise something could happen to my liking," said Jericho. After Jericho said that he moved   
  
behind Sabu and swung the sledge hammer to the back of his head. "See what did the King of the World tell you. Now  
  
for me to win this match." Jericho pins Sabu and picks up the win. While doing so Jericho passed out during the count  
  
of 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well there was Jericho's match. Was it shocking, strange or weird? I would like to know  
  
so please r&r.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Day After and a New Begining

~~~~~~~~~~I own nothing but the idea and Jenna which is in this chapter finally~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Christian how are you feeling after that head shot?" "I'll be fine but what about the match and what about  
  
Jericho." "He'll be fine just a few weeks of rest. Also, Chris Jericho won the match." "Does he know that Chris?"  
  
"Well no because he blackout after he pinned Sabu." Just as Chris Nowinski said that, a bandaged Sabu walked into  
  
Christian's hospital room. "Don't you ever stay put even after a match like last night?," questioned Christian kinda  
  
surprized to see Sau in his room.  
  
"Nah. Why stay in bed after a night of a street fight? When it's more fun pissing off the nurses and doctors while  
  
up walking around," said Sabu with a serial killer smile. "I'll just go check and see if Jericho's up yet." "Don't leave   
  
me alone with him, Chris," yelped Christian. "Don't worry I won't hurt you Christian. Besides we're in a hospital and  
  
now that wouldn't be fun if we're in a hospital now is it?," said Sabu with a smirk on his face.  
  
Down the hall and in Chris Jericho's room is a very confused Jericho. " Now listen Mr. Jericho you substained a servere  
  
concussion. Also, you had to get ACL surgery because of that jump you did," said Dr. Mesuda informing Jericho. "Hey   
  
Chris, glad you're up," said Nowinski just walking into the room. "Who won last night Nowinski? Also, is Christian alright?"   
  
"You won Jericho flat out and Christian will be fine. Hey doctor is Jericho going to be alright and be back next week  
  
to wrestle?" "I'm sorry but as I told Jericho. Right now, he still has the effects of a servere concussion and had to  
  
have ACL surgery. But of course he'll be back in 6 to 8 months."  
  
"Also, doctor" "Please call me, Dr. Mesuda." "Ok. Dr. Mesuda did you know Sabu is out of bed wandering around?"  
  
"Of course I know Sabu's up walking around because he always comes to this hospital. I think he loves to torture  
  
me by coming here to deal with all of his injuries," said Dr. Mesuda. Back to Christian's room. "Hey Sabu do you know  
  
the winner of you're match last night?" "Yeah of course Jericho won. But hey if you two wouldn't of helped him out.  
  
I wouldv'e won easily but of course I still wouldv'e finished beating him like I was," said Sabu punching his own hand  
  
as hard as he could.  
  
As he did so someone walked into the room. That person was none other than Ms. Cena. Which she was there in favor  
  
for telling Christian, both Chris', and Sabu a great job the night before. "Hey you two look like you guys went through  
  
hell last night," she said. "That's nothing compared to Chris Jericho." Chris stepped back into the room to update  
  
everyone on Jericho. "What do you mean Nowinski?" "Yeah! How's Jericho, Chris? Don't keep us waiting." " You're   
  
conserned about Jericho, Sabu. But I thought you don't care about anyone even yourself." "Yeah so what. I'm really  
  
not worried or concerned about Jericho. Just that I would have never asked if he was dead," Sabu replied grinning  
  
evily.  
  
"Hey Chris could you take me to see Jericho, Please." "Sure I will miss." Ms.Cena left after Nowiski to Jericho's room.  
  
Christian saw the look she gave Sabu as they left. What was that look for? Was it that she loves him of all people  
  
but what about her brother? Christian pondered with all sorts of questions going through his mind at random speed.  
  
"Hey Jericho does it seem like forever since the past five minutes not being here." "Not really Nowinski but what  
  
are you doing here?," questioned Jerico as he saw Ms. Cena with Nowinski. "I came to see if everyone from last night  
  
would be O.K. As I thought you had to have surgery on your left knee," said Ms. Cena answering Jericho's question.  
  
"How can you 'thought' I needed surgery when my knee is bandaged, Jenna?" "I watched your match last night and   
  
when you did that jumped it looked like you messed up your knee pretty bad." "I don't really think that is possible to   
  
predict something by watching," said a confussed Nowinski.   
  
"Well Jericho don't you remember my interest on being one of the most reliable doctor's in the world. As the last time  
  
you saw me I was a doctor at a nerby clinic. After being there for awhile my career really took off and now pretty much  
  
all the time I can watch real life T.V., and usually say to myself where someone gets hurt at," said Jenna as both Chris'   
  
were listening. "Aren't you on duty now miss?," said Chris Nowinski. "Nowinski, you can stop calling me 'miss' and call  
  
me Jenna ." Nowinski shook his head in agreement but he knew that wasn't the answer he wanted. "Well aren't you  
  
on duty?, " asked Jericho this time. "Today's my day off but as you can see I'm still in a hospital. How ironic don't   
  
you say boys?," said Jenna smilingly.  
  
"Hey don't call me a boy," snapped Jerico. "Geez Jericho I guess you can't take a joke. I know you're really a man  
  
but a child inside who has to joke with other people right." Chris Nowinski smirked when she said that to Jericho.  
  
Chris Jericho stared in amasement as she told him off. "Well I guess I'll see everyone next time I'm around when the  
  
WWE is around. See ya around," said Jenna as she left the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yeah I know John Cena only has brothers but I wrote this story down before I saw  
  
the confidential on John Cena. Also, I added a lot more then what I have writing down. Please* on hands and knees* I'm  
  
begging you to read and reveiw. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jericho: But what if they don't reveiw.   
  
Psycho Bunny: Be quiet muse while I think.  
  
Jericho: Also, why do I, King of the World, be beatened by Sabu.  
  
Psycho Bunny: Hey at least I let you win the match plus that was in chapter two. Also, I told you to be quiet.  
  
Jericho: I don't be quiet for petty low life as you.  
  
Psycho Bunny: You will be quiet so I can think of something if people don't R&R. Also, I won't love you anymore.  
  
Jericho: I'll shut up now.  
  
Psycho Bunny: That's better now. Please R&R or something bad will happen maybe. ^_^ 


	4. Wow an update!

~~~~Wow I actually updated this story after along time not doing so. But to A Pyro's Rage I am doing this for him.~~~~  
  
Six months later and Christian is still wondering about the look Jenna gave Sabu so many reasons he came up with. Jericho has   
  
been through a lot but glad to be back in the business. The arena at 6:30 p.m. in Jericho's lockerroom.   
  
"Hey Christian, what's bothering you? Don't tell me you still wish I was gone?" "Not at all Chris. It's just that Ms. Cena gave Sabu a   
  
look. That's what's been been bothering me for six months." Just as Christian finished saying what he said. John Cena walked by   
  
and stopped in to see what was going on.   
  
"I heard my babby sister's name being mentioned. And I have the right to know what's going on." "Whoa! Settle down Cena don't   
  
have a cow. Jenna gave this look to Sabu six months ago when she visited us in the hospital," replied Christian getting frustrated at   
  
repeating what he saw that day.  
  
After hearing that from Christian. John Cena ran to find Sabu to find out what's going on between those two. John found him in the   
  
weight room. "What do you think you're doing with my baby sister. Well cracka answer me or do I have to fight you in the ring sucka  
  
," yelled Cena shoving Sabu against the wall.   
  
"Well rapper-wanna-be Cena. Talk to her and not me because I won't say anything. Besides you should know better to mess with   
  
me," said Sabu headbutting John. John stood there rubbing his head for a few seconds. He took off his chain and wrapped it around   
  
his hand. Attempting to punch Sabu in the face. Sabu just stood there and wanted John to punch him in the face.   
  
"John! What are you doing?" Jenna yelled as she walked in the weight room. Startling both John and Sabu. "Just protectin' my little  
  
sis. Don't give me that look it won't work now," John said. Jenna gave this pouting look complete with crossed arms.   
  
"Jenna what do you see in this psychotic monkey. O.k. I have a plan," he said. "John, you want to talk about this to us?," she   
  
asked.  
  
"Close lil' sis but let's go to my lockerroom for you guys to explain what's goin' on," said John getting frustrated. By the time they all   
  
got to his lockerroom. Jericho had ran up to the threesome group.   
  
  
  
~~~~Ooh it's a short chappie. But I'm not really into this story much. I can't believe how much my writings changed from the past   
  
year since I wrote it out. A nice cliffhanger to see why Jericho is gonna bug those three. ^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
